


A Bit Mad

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Up All Night"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For harry100 on Dreamwidth. Thanks to LQ for the quick beta!

It’s not like Harry isn’t mad for Draco on the regular, but there’s something about a Draco that’s been up all night — messy hair, pyjama bottoms slung low, singlet falling off one shoulder — that drives Harry a bit madder.

When Draco emerges and heads straight for freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen, Harry follows. 

He presses against Draco, nosing the back of his neck. 

“What is it with you, Potter?” Despite the grouse, Draco bucks into him. With fumbling fingers, Harry shoves Draco’s pyjamas down. 

“Coffee first.” Draco twists his neck, their lips brushing. “Then you’re doing all the work.”


End file.
